


En attendant la suite : réception peu amène

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [11]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Comment Cahir va-t-il accueillir ceux qui n'ont rien fait pour empêcher qu'il soit chassé ?





	En attendant la suite : réception peu amène

\- Cahir ?  
  
\- Non, un Harfang des neiges. Sans blague, j'ai compris que tu n'avais pas de cœur Ghent, mais ne me dit pas qu'en plus tu n'y vois rien ? Ça serait le comble pour un Arpenteur. Encore que j'ai l'impression que vous regardez plus vos pieds et l'intérieur de l'enceinte au lieu de surveiller l'horizon. Faut pas s'étonner après qu'on se fasse surprendre par l'ennemi jusque sur le chemin de ronde.  
  
\- Personne ne pouvait savoir que de telles créatures existaient...  
  
\- Et le gosse planqué dans sa tour à jouer au grand chef, il a pas des archives ? Faut bien que l'écriture vous serve à quelque chose vu que vous avez la mémoire défaillante. Vous vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi la muraille, et surtout pourquoi les tours de garde ? Fallait bien qu'il y ait une raison à l'origine, payer ainsi autant de gens à brasser de l'air avec un air important c'est trop incongru, même pour des gens aussi frivoles que vous.  
  
Ghent avait toujours pris son métier avec grand sérieux. Qu'on le force à se rendre compte que sa vie reposait sur du vent - même sa sœur était plus utile avec ses travaux de couture - creva douloureusement son égo. Cahir eut un peu de baume au cœur à le voir se dégonfler ainsi. On avait trop laisser ses chevilles et sa tête s'enfler du prestige paternel et du prénom ambitieux qu'on lui avait donné. Si une certaine droiture de l'âme avait permis qu'il soit un minimum respectueux envers Cahir au contraire de ses concitoyens, le mépris Agrevin avait fini par le rattraper. La peur dévoilait ce qu'il y avait de pire chez l'homme et l'imperturbable Ghent n'avait pas supporté de faire face à la sienne, niant tout ce qui viendrait lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar qui se dissolvait dans l'air frais du matin.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
